Team Ash
by mileyzfan123
Summary: Ash has finally become champion, but still feels like something missing. After finally finding out what, something happens to make him separate himself from society. His friends must take a stand to find the lost hero while also fighting against the newly arisen "Team Ash". Will our heroes be able to save their friend, or will they fall to the new villains? Rating may change later.
1. Strange Developments

**Here we are everyone, with a brand new story! This is a response to a challenge from Pokemon Trainer Josiah. Look on his profile and it is challenge 2.**

**Latias: I'm in this story, right?**

**Yes, you're in just about every single story I write…**

**Latias: Yes!**

**I have no idea how often I'll update this story, but I will still respond to reviews as usual.**

**Pikachu: So remember to read, review, and enjoy!**

**Of course you do that…**

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON SHALL NOT BELONG TO ME, AND IT DOESN'T. BAM.**

* * *

**TEAM ASH  
STRANGE DEVLELOPMENTS**

**Ash P.O.V.**

"And now we present the very first Kalos Pokemon League Champion," the announcer stated, "Ash Ketchum!" I walked forward onto the stage, my best friend Pikachu right on my shoulder as usual. I had finally done it: I became a champion.

So, I fulfilled my lifelong now I realize something. Now that I reached my goal, what is there left? I had many great experiences along the way. As I started my journey, I never even thought I could make it this far, not even close. My only Pokemon, Pikachu, wouldn't even listen to me, and didn't want to stay in his Poke Ball. Eventually, we managed to bond after he saved me from a flock of Spearow, and we became best buds, and have been ever since. I even saw the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh on my first day as a trainer, even if nobody believed me when I said I saw a legendary Pokemon. I even went on to meet up with every single Legendary Pokemon known at least once, befriending even the great Arceus. I was even named "The Chosen One" by some of them, such as Lugia. I made many friends throughout my travels, and many rivals. Yet no matter how much I tried to continue forward, I could never get past the quarterfinals of the Pokemon League.

That is, until the Sinnoh League.

In fact, I could have won if it weren't for a man known as Tobias. And his Darkrai. He managed to beat every opponent he faced using only that one Pokemon. During the semifinals, I had to face him. It was a tough battle, but I eventually managed to defeat the Legendary Pokemon. Unfortunately, although I became the only trainer ever to defeat the Pokemon, he had a second Legendary, Latios. For most, it would be just another Legendary Pokemon. But for me, I could barely hold myself together, even though the event took place over two years prior. Let's just say that the death of one of your closest friends is not forgotten easily. I didn't want to think back on it. Somehow, I managed to beat Latios as well. Unfortunately it took all six of my Pokemon to do so, therefore I lost the match. I became quite renowned in the four regions I'd been to, but I seemed to have little to no impact in Unova or Kalos.

That was soon to change however, because I was forced to face Tobias once again in the finals of the Kalos League. I decided to use by best Pokemon for the task: Charizard, Sceptile, Bayleef, Snorlax, Sylveon (a Pokemon I caught in the Kalos region), and of course, Pikachu. Charizard managed to beat his Darkrai without being knocked out, due to its training, but it was then knocked out by Latios, his next Pokemon. I decided to send out Sylveon, since it was strong against dragon types. It managed to tie with Latios, despite the disadvantage in size. The audience waited in suspense for Tobias' next Pokemon, which was bound to be a Legendary. We were correct, as Tobias sent out none other than Azelf, the being of willpower. I decided to send out Bayleef next. It was a long battle, but Azelf still won, though Snorlax was able to take it out with another attack. Snorlax was also able to tie against his next Pokemon, a Deoxys. Sceptile was able to defeat the next Pokemon, Articuno, but just barely. I was actually winning this, even if it was by a longshot. That idea quickly left my head after Tobias sent out his final Pokemon, Rayquaza, which easily knocked out Sceptile. So, it was one versus one in the final round. I sent out Pikachu. Anyone who didn't know me would think I was at a huge disadvantage. I, on the other hand, knew exactly how wrong that was. Pikachu was able to beat Tobias' Raquaza. Then, afterwards, being the winner of the Pokemon League, I was allowed to challenge the Elite Four and Champion. In case It isn't obvious, I won.

Which brings me to right now.

"Hey, Ash! Come on! This is your party! Why don't you celebrate?" Brock asked from somewhere further off. It didn't take long to think of an excuse as to why I was sitting alone at a party to celebrate my recent victory and crowning as the Champion of the Kalos region. We were currently in Lumiose City, the main city of the Kalos region. This would be where I'd be living from now on, not that I really cared; I'd be traveling around the region for the majority of my time anyway.

"I'm spending some time with my Pokemon," I replied. Brock took it reasonable, and left me alone.

"Lo me?" one of the Pokemon I had with me, Meloetta, asked. I met Meloetta during one of my adventures in Unova. She left a couple months afterward, but her protector, Ridley brought her to me some time after the Kalos League.

"I'm fine, Meloetta," I replied, though Meloetta still decided to stay and sit on my lap. It was nice to see her again. It was sad having to say goodbye to such a good friend. But what is thing that keeps nagging at me? There just seems to be something missing…

"Argh!" Brock yelled as I looked over just in time to see Brock being dragged of by his recently evolved Toxicroak. Brock's love for just about every single pretty girl he laid eyes on always amused me, as well as the people I was traveling with.

Love. What exactly is love? I never really came to understand the concept, even after all the years I had been a trainer, which was about ten. All I ever saw was Brock's supposed love for any pretty girl he sees. I wonder if I ever will understand. Just then, however, May and Max came up to me.

"Congratulations, Ash!" May said. "You finally became Champion!"

"Yeah! That's so awesome!" Max said.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm just glad I was finally able to beat Tobias."

"Max, didn't you want to ask Ash something?" May asked her younger brother.

"Oh yeah, Um, Ash?" Max asked nervously.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"You remember that Ralts from our journey in Hoenn?"

"Of course! What about it?"

"Do you think you could come with me to help find it?"

"Why do you need help? Surely you have your own Pokemon by now."

Max didn't respond, so May replied instead. "Actually, he wanted you to be there when he got his first Pokemon, so he's been waiting all this time since he promised Ralts that he'd come back for it. I know you're supposed to have the week to yourself, but do you mind?"

"Of course not! We're friends, aren't we?" I replied before realizing something. "How will we get there, though?"

"Professor Birch said he could take us," Max replied.

"Well, that's about everything, then! When were you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as you can, if you don't mind."

"Well, let's go!" I didn't really mind. I needed something to get my mind off the topic I'd been thinking about previously. Plus, it would be nice to travel with friends again. The only Pokemon I had with me were Pikachu and Meloetta, if you count her as one of my Pokemon. That would be alright, though. Team Rocket had been disbanded, so I doubt that they'll be interrupting us this time.

* * *

**Hoenn Region**

Professor Birch dropped Max and me off at the Pokemon Center where Max first found Ralts.

"Well, where do you want to start looking?" I asked, trying to keep my mind on the current situation, not let it meander off to random thoughts.

"Maybe Ralts is around here?" Max asked.

"Hey, Max!" a young boy called, running up to Max alongside a young girl. I assumed that these were some of Max's friends. "Let's battle!"

"I don't have my Pokemon yet, Jack…" Max replied.

"Really? Come on, you're not going to find the exact Pokemon you've been looking for from five years ago! Get real!"

"It's okay, Max. You'll find our friend, I know you will!" the girl told Max.

"Tanks, Anna," Max replied. I guess news from Kalos hadn't reached Hoenn yet, since these seemingly new trainers hadn't even paid any attention to me. Oh well, I didn't need any attention. I plan on enjoying my free week before I start my work as a champion.

"Hey, Max!" the boy, Jack, said. "When you find that Pokemon, let's battle!"

"Why don't we have a battle right now?" I asked, deciding to make my presence known.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"My name's Ash Ketchum," I replied.

"Well, if you've got Pokemon, why not?"

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Anna asked.

"Of course! How strong can he be?" Jack replied.

"I'll show you. How any Pokemon do you have with you?" I asked.

"Six!"

"Well, my one Pokemon versus your six. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Jack, I don't know if you want to do this…" Max stated.

"Come on! You just don't want to see me win! Let's battle!"

"Well, then, Pikachu, let's do this!" "Go, Treecko!" Jack called. He has a type advantage. Okay, awesome. It won't help him, though.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" I called. Pikachu's tail glowed a silvery-gray color, then slammed into Treecko, knocking it out.

"Treecko!" Jack called. "You got lucky! Go, Nuzleaf!" The Pokemon was released from its Poke Ball. "Now, Razor Leaf!" Nuzleaf responded by sending razor-sharp leaves at Pikachu.

I really thought he'd give more a challenge. Oh well. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" The electric bolt managed to stop the Razor Leaf in midair, landing a direct hit on Nuzleaf, scoring another one-hit knockout.

"Beginner's luck!" Jack said, refusing to lose. "Go! Mu-"

"Stop," I said. "I don't want to hurt your Pokemon. I think we all know how this is going to end up."

"Not 'till it's over!" Jack replied. I sighed.

"Did you honestly think that you could beat a champion?" Max asked, Anna nodding in agreement, implying that she knew as well.

"Champion?" Jack said, mouth wide open.

"Yup. I had to beat a Rayquaza to get that title. With only Pikachu here," I replied. "I really don't have time for this. I came along to help max find a Ralts he met a few years back."

"Max! Why didn't you tell me you knew a champion?" Jack asked.

"Well, I only became the Kalos Champion about a week ago..." I replied.

"Hey, I saw a family of all three of the evolutions back in the forest. Want me to show you where?" Anna offered.

"Sure, that would be great!" Max replied before we followed Anna into the forest.

It took a while, but we eventually managed to arrive at a lake in the middle of the forest.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" I asked, not seeing any sign of Ralts and its family.

"I'm pretty sure..." Anna replied.

"Yeah, so you forgot and just went to some random place," Jack mocked.

"Um..." Anna replied.

I can't get my mind off something, but I can't tell what it is. Of course, Pikachu sees me spacing out and hits me with Thunderbolt to bring me back to Earth. "Come on Pikachu, you could at least warn me before you do that!" I said to my longtime friend.

"I do. Every time," Pikachu replied. Wait, did I just understand what he said? I think these Thunderbolts are finally getting to me. There was no time to reply, since Max ran off, and I had to follow him. Anna and Jack stayed behind. I didn't really expect them to, though. Finally, Max stopped. I soon found out why, since Ralts was lying on the ground, seemingly injured.

"Ralts!" Max cried. "Are you all right?"

Ralts got up and yawned. "Aw, can't I just sleep a little bit more?" Ralts looked up. "Max! You came back for me!"

"Of course I did, Ralts! I'd never forget you!" Max replied, giving Ralts a hug. "How are Kirlia and Gardevoir doing?" I just realized something: how does Max know what Ralts is saying?

"Oh, there fine. Kirlia evolved into a Gallade a couple months ago. Mama said that I need to learn how to live on my own, and I started a week ago. I was taking a nap when you found me."

"In the middle of the road?"

"This is a road?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, okay."

"So, you want to go with Max right?" I asked.

Ralts responded using telepathy. "Yeah, of course. You're one of Max's friends, right?"

"Yup, that would be correct. Max, you have a Poke Ball, right?"

"Oh, no, I don't..." Max replied, realizing that he needed a Poke Ball if he wanted to officially make Ralts his Pokemon. I guess he never got any from Professor Birch.

"Here, take this one," I said handing him one of my spare Poke Balls.

"Thanks! Are you ready, Ralts?" Max asked after taking the Poke Ball I handed him.

"Uh, I can stay out if I want to, right?" Ralts asked nervously.

"Of course!"

"Okay..." Ralts still seemed nervous about it, but allowed Max to gently tap her head with the Poke Ball, which then absorbed her inside. The Poke Ball then fell to the ground. It glowed while shaking a few times, then stopped. Before anything else could happen, Ralts popped back out.

"Wow, I get why that Pikachu stays outside of his Poke Ball, it's so cramped in there!" Ralts stated.

"That's okay! You can stay outside with me!" Max replied. Ralts responded by giving Max a big hug.

This reminds me of something, but what? It's on the tip of my tongue...

"Hey, do you know how to get back?" Ralts asked.

"Um, no..." Max said.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Ralts replied, then suddenly I felt the world dissipating around me, then disappearing altogether. When we reappeared, we were at the Pokemon Center. "There you go! Now where are we going?" Ralts asked, eager to start traveling.

"Well, that actually didn't take much time, so why don't we go back to Pallet Town?" I asked.

"Okay. How do we get there, though?" Max asked.

"I have some Pokemon that might help, I'll be back in a second."

I went into the Pokemon Center and contacted Professor Oak's lab, hoping he'd answer. Thankfully, he did.

"Hello, Ash! Where are you right now?" the professor asked.

"I went with Max to help him find a Pokemon he met while we were traveling in Hoenn. We're heading back now, so do you think you could send Pidgeot and Noivern over here?" I replied.

"Of course! Just one second." The Professor went off screen for a minute and returned with two Poke Balls containing the Pokemon I requested. "They've been sent." A second later, the two Poke Balls appeared in the transfer machine next to the computer phone.

"Okay, they got here safe and sound! See you later, Professor!" I said before ending the conversation and hanging up the phone. I went back outside with the two Poke Balls and went back to Max. "Hey Max, how are you with flying?"

* * *

**The Skies! Ash P.O.V.**

As it turned out, Max was a bit afraid of heights. Ralts, on the other hand, loved the great view from the sky, even if it was pretty much only water at the moment. Max was riding on Pidgeot with Ralts while I was riding on Noivern - a Pokemon I caught in Kalos - with Pikachu. Pikachu seemed to notice my constant thoughts and spoke up.

"Hey, Ash, what are you thinking about?" Pikachu asked. He finally seemed to be over the shock of me understanding Pokemon tongue, but now he won't stop talking.

"I think you know..." I replied.

"Come on! Just because you haven't seen her in a while doesn't mean she doesn't remember you! She loved being around you! Se even gave you a kiss before you left!"

"That could have been Bianca you know..."

"Come on! I bet she'll be there waiting for you as soon as you get back to Alto Mare!"

"I don't know, somehow I doubt that..."

"For crying out loud! Go back to her! What's the worst that could happen?"

"Well,-"

"You know what, we'll talk about this later."

Eventually, we arrived back at Pallet Town. Surprisingly, the party was still going on. However, I decided that I wasn't in the mood for it, and just went back to bed, hoping that sleep would help me. I wish I just stayed up...

* * *

**A few days later, Latias P.O.V.**

Well, here I was. Patrolling Alto Mare. Again. Thinking about my brother again. Sure, I finally got over losing my dear brother, but I was left alone. At first, I thought it would be alright, since a nice boy I met decided to stay for a few days longer to help cheer me up. But Ash couldn't stay forever, he still had his own goals to accomplish. I stopped at the docks, watching for any ships that might come by carrying my beloved Ash. Even after all these years, I couldn't get him out of my head. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was in love with him. He saved me from the Team Rocket, so I decided to take him to the garden, even though I wasn't supposed to. He seemed like a nice person, but I never really realized why I liked him so much. It was fun playing with him for a while in the garden. Later that day, a couple of mean ladies captured Latios in an electric net. I knew I should have gone to Bianca or Lorenzo, but my mind was telling me to go to Ash, so I did. Eventually, we managed to find and rescue Latios, but the mean people from before destroyed the soul dew. Unfortunate;y, it only got worse from there, Latios sacrificed himself to save the city from a giant wave. Who was there to comfort me afterward? Not Bianca. Not Lorenzo. Ash. I never really realized it at the time, but I fell in love with him. I couldn't tell him that though. He's a human, and I'm a Pokemon. It would never work. Instead, I gave him a kiss on the cheek before we left. Unfortunately, It didn't seem like he knew, as well as his traveling companions. It looked like Pikachu knew though, as well as that other girl's Togepi.

I was unable to keep reminiscing, though, since a ship was pulling into the harbor, quite loudly. You know what, though? What's the point? Ash is never coming back. It's been almost 5 years since he left. I'll just go to the garden.

* * *

**Later, Ash's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. She's dead. I finally find out what's missing in my life, or rather who, and she's dead. Why must life be cruel? I need a rest...

I must have waited there for hours, silent and seemingly alone.

Then they came.

"I see you have a problem," a man said.

"I think we may be able to help," finished a woman standing next to him.

And behind them was a group of people I was all too familiar with...

* * *

**Well, I'll leave it at that. I'm trying a new style of writing. In case you didn't notice, I completely skipped parts of the story that would seem crucial. These will be explained later. If it doesn't work, I'll do something else, most likely my normal style of writing. Also, for those of you who are so kinf to review, please tell me whether you think I should include manga characters (Red, Yellow, Ruby, etc.) in this story.**

**Pikachu: So leave a review and the next update shall come whenever!**

**Yeah, what he said...**


	2. Enter the Dex Holders

**Well, here's another chapter! Let's take a look at the reviews.**

**...**

_So you're thinking of Adding the Dex holders? I like the idea, but what teamwill they be on? And what will the parings be?_ -ThirteenMoney

**Yup, this chapter will feature Red, Green (I live in the U.S., so I use the English names, also known as Blue in the Japanese manga), Gold, and Crystal. I might not get the personalities right, though, since I can't seem to find a decent summary of their personality anywhere.**

**... **

_Very interesting beginning. Ash a Champion and apparently in love with it got confusing in the end on why he believes her to be forwardfor more._ -Alpha A. B. 7

**Basically, for reasons that have not been explained yet, Ash believes that a "she" is dead.**

**...**

**That's all of them. For those who are new to my stories, this is how I respond to every review. I will respond to every review I can respond to with something other than "thanks", so if you have something to say, say it! It really helps! So-**

**Pikachu: Read, review, and enjoy!**

**...You're never going to stop interrupting me are you?**

Pikachu: Nope!

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHANCES OF ME OWNING POKEMON ARE EQUAL TO THE CHANCES OF ORANGE BEING BLUE. ZERO.**

* * *

**TEAM ASH  
****ENTER THE DEX HOLDERS**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

We find our hero on the top of Mt. Silver, wondering what to do next. He had become the greatest trainer in the world, but the title comes with a price: it's the most boring thing ever. He hadn't seen any of the other Dex Holders in ages, and nothing ever gave him an actual challenge, since battles were easy and he already sent Team Rocket packing. Of course, he'd had his friends to help him along his journeys.

Was that what made everything so different now?

"Pika?" the boy's Pikachu, Pika, asked his trainer worriedly.

"I'm fine, Pika," the boy replied to his Pokemon. _Though I'd give almost anything for something to do, or to find my friends. I managed to become the champion of Kanto at age eleven, but I can't enjoy myself. What's happened to me?_

"Hey, Red! We finally found you!" a girl called while running up to the boy, now determined to be Red.

"Yellow! Great to see you!" Red replied, surprised to see his friend after so long. "Wait," Red stopped, realizing something. "We?"

Red's question was answered when the rest of the Dex Holders, Gold, Silver, Green, and Crystal, finally coming up to the summit.

"Do, you really have to run so fast, Yellow?" Silver asked.

"Come on, it's not to tough!" Gold asked, having the most energy left of the five recent arrivals.

"So this is where you were!" Green commented "We've been trying to find you for months!"

"I've been here for quite a while..." Red replied.

"Well, we might want to get down soon," Crystal stated, "I saw on the news that strange portals have been opening up near here, causing mysterious disappearances. We should be careful, even though the people are only gone for a few days."

"Personally, I wouldn't mind finding one of those portal things. There's nothing to do anymore."

"And that means we should disappear?" Yellow asked, shocked.

Of course, that statement jinxed them, and the ground started to open up beneath the six.

"Well, at least our Pokemon are with us..." Green reasoned.

Nothing else was said, since the six Dex Holders were absorbed into the portal.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V., a few days prior**

**Pallet Town**

"Hey, Professor! Ash and Gary's battle is on!" Tracey called to his mentor. They had been waiting all week for the event, since the Kalos League was not aired in the other five regions, and this battle would be in Kanto. All of Ash's friends had been looking forward to seeing how Ash battled.

"Coming!" The professor replied, walking over to the television with Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Mrs. Ketchum.

**Littleroot Town**

"May, Dad, Mom! Ash's battle is on!" Max called to his family excitedly, eager to watch his idol's battle before he left for his jouney.

"Ralts!" Ralts added in a similar tone.

The four gathered around the T.V. and waited for the battle to start.

**Twinleaf Town**

"Dawn! Come down!" Johanna called to her daughter. "Ash's battle is on TV. You wanted to watch it didn't you?"

"Coming!" Dawn replied as she came downstairs to watch the upcoming battle and cheer for her best friend.

**Alto Mare, Secret Garden**

"Latias?" Bianca called. "Where are you?"

Latias, unfortunately, was sleeping, dreaming happily about Ash, the love of her life.

"Latias! Ash is on T.V.!"

At the word "Ash", Latias woke up instantly.

_"Really? You better not be lying again..."_

"Come on! That was one time!" Bianca replied at the mention of the time when she mistook Ash for a boy who looked similar.

_"Okay, I'll come, but this better be real,"_ Latias replied, turning invisible as she followed Bianca out of the garden to watch Ash's match on the T.V. in Bianca and Lorenzo's house.

**Indigo Plateau Stadium**

"And we finally reach the final round! First let's introduce the challenger from the town of Pallet, Gary Oak!" The audience cheered as Gary entered.

"And now, the Kalos region champion, Ash Ketchum!" the announcer announced. However, Ash did not appear. "Er, The Kalos champion, Ash Ketchum!" Still no appearance. "Er, there appears to be some trouble. Please wait while we find out what is wrong.

Meanwhile, Ash's friends were all hoping it was only Ash's lack of direction. Yep, that was it. Ash got lost on the way to the battlefield. Ash couldn't be gone.

Could he?

A few minutes later, the announcer spoke to the anxious crowd and viewers. "It appears that Mr. Ketchum is not present, so the victory goes to Gary Oak by default.

Meanwhile, most of Ash's friends were devastated, except Latias, who was even worse, almost breaking into tears from hearing that she might have just lost the other of the two people she cared about the most in the world. Gary, however would not take the victory, claiming it wasn't right, and the match should be postponed until Ash was found.

* * *

**Somewhere in Kanto, back with the Dex Holders**

Red was the first one to wake up, though he had no real clue where he was. He tried waking the others up, but was unable to do so. He went over to Pika.

"I hate to do this, but could you wake everyone up with a Thunderbolt?" Read asked his Pokemon, who complied, effectively waking everybody up without too much harm.

"Where are we?" Green asked.

"A better question would be how did that Thunderbolt attack not harm us?" Gold inquired.

"This place is weird..." Yellow stated.

"Well, we might as well get going. Maybe we can find out where we are," Red said.

"I agree," Crystal added. "If we don't know where we are, we won't get anywhere."

The six started walking, trying to find their way out of the forest they were in, when they came to a sign.

...  
_  
__Left: Pewter City_

_Right: Pallet Town_

_..._

"Well, I guess we're in Kanto. Something feels different about it, though..." Red stated after reading the sign.

Suddenly, a dark presence came over the six trainers. Literally, a Darkrai was overhead.

"What is that Pokemon?" Yellow asked.

"I think it's a Darkrai," Red replied. "Well, might as well defeat it. Might even be able to catch it! Go, Saur!" Red sent out his Venosaur, but Darkrai released a black orb that hit Venosaur, putting it to sleep. It then proceeded to Use Dream Eater attack on Saur, which knocked it out, the attack being super effective.

"Well, that's not good," Red stated.

"Well, that's not a problem," Crystal said. "Go, Monlee!" The Hitmonlee appeared from it's Pokeball. Although it had a type advantage, it still lost similarly to Saur. No matter what the six used, they only barely managed to whittle down Darkrai's HP to one, each having only one Pokemon left at their disposal. "Go, Poke Ball!" Crystal called as she kicked an empty Poke Ball at the Darkrai. However, it bounced right back at her without even trying to absorb the Pokemon inside. "That's weird..."

"Yes. I never expected anyone to defeat Darkrai," a voice called from within the trees, followed by a blue sphere being launched at the six. "You three don't belong here.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"You don't need to know. You're going back to where you came from," the voice replied. "And I believe my friend here would agree with me on that fact." The person making the voice sent out a white Poke Ball with a red ring around the center, and releasing a large Pokemon. Another Poke Ball with a similar color pattern was thrown alongside it, releasing the Pokemon's counterpart.

"Ho-Oh and Lugia..." Green replied, glad she overcame her fear of bird Pokemon. "But why is that Ho-Oh colored gold?"

"Now, who are you three anyway?" the man asked, finally revealing himself. He was dressed in all black, even having black, messy hair. he wore a hat that covered his face, though.

"How could you not know us?" Gold asked. "Taken out Team Rocket? Twice!"

"Don't see how that's possible knowing that Team Rocket's still around."

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves, then?" Yellow reasoned to her friends before turning to the strange figure. "I'm Yellow! And this is Red, Green, Gold, Silver, and Crystal!"

The figure stopped, seemingly thinking about the names, as if they meant something to him. Eventually recalled his three Legendary Pokemon. "I'll leave you alone for now. But I better not see you here again, or there will be consequences."

"Well, that was different," Silver noted.

"Come on! This is exactly what we need! A new adventure to take on!" Red said.

"Yeah, and what could possibly go wrong?" Crystal asked sarcastically.

"Exactly! Let's go on!"

"Red's a little too happy, you know?" Green asked.

"Yeah, a bit unlike him," Yellow agreed.

"Well, not much to do but follow him!" Gold stated, heading off after Red.

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right, we might as well go with them. We don't want to get separated in this unknown world," Silver reasoned.

"I guess you're right, let's go," Green finished as the four headed off to join up with the rest of their group.

* * *

**Kanto region, Ash P.O.V., the following day**

"For the last time, you have to be kind to others," I replied to the former Team Magma admin. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Tabitha replied.

_FLASHBACK (continued from chapter 1)_

_"You guys again?" I asked the former villains in front of me. "Didn't I defeat you guys years ago?" Pikachu was in attack stance, cheeks sparking with electricity._

_"Three years to be exact. One or two for the other ones," Shelly, former Team Aqua Admin replied, "We've reformed our ways and would like to be of service to you."_

_"How am I supposed to believe that?" I countered._

_"Come on, you must need something!" Tabitha replied. "I hate to admit it, but we're basically outcasts, and we have absolutely nothing left to do!"_

_"Not my problem. I'm leaving." I said before sending out Pidgeot to take me back to Pallet Town so I could prepare for my match against Gary the following day._

_"Wow Ash," Pikachu stated, "You couldn't just be kind and accept their offer?"_

_"I've got enough on my mind. I don't need 'minions' to add onto my plate. And in the meantime, Latias is dead, and this whole 'The Chosen One' thing is popping up again along with aura training. I don't even remember why I started that in the first place..."_

_"I think you said something about needing to protect Latias..."_

_"Never mind." I replied, not wanting to go int the topic of Latias. "__I need to get ready for tomorrow."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Eventually, I ended up giving in to their offer, though I still regret it, and it's only been a day. I already missed my match against Gary that was supposed to start the Indigo League battles. I also have to make sure that no "other-worlders" - just what the name implies - stay in the world too long, while also being careful of my counterpart from the other land: a boy named Red. I met him yesterday, and had to abandon the task of returning them to their own world because of him and his five friends. They seem quite powerful, though. It would be great if we had a chance to battle. However, now that I brought up the topic of Latias' death, I think I know who is responsible for her death. I also know how I can clear "Team Ash"'s - not my idea, by the way - name. Only one thing comes to mind.

I think I know what I'm going to do today.

* * *

**Back with the Dex Holders, Viridian City, Third Person P.O.V.**

"Hey, guys!" Yellow and Green called. "Look at this!"

The guys came over to the T.V., where a news reporter was giving a report about Team Rocket.

_..._

_Hello, Kanto! We have received news recently the the villainous team know as "Team Rocket" has been officially disbanded. Our reporters were given information about an explosion at a bizarre building near the outskirts of Saffron City, which was confirmed to be the hideout of these villains. All but three members of the group were taken into custody this morning, as told by the local Officer Jenny. Based off descriptions by the passersby, we conclude that the one who took down the organization himself looks like this._

_*a picture of the figure appears on the screen*_

_It is believed that this is the leader of the recently founded organization "Team Ash", though it is not certain what his motives were for attempting to defeat the organization himself. We will return to you with more information as it comes available to us._

_..._

"Wasn't that the guy from yesterday?" Gold asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I saw him. Who would have know that he was a leader of some sort of evil organization like that? I mean, even the name sounds evil..." Yellow agreed, shuddering.

"Hey, this is exactly what we need! A new adventure to go on! And just think of the money we could get if we catch that evil guy and turn him in to the police!" Green mentioned.

"I agree with the first part," Red asked, "but we have no information or leads on how to go about finding this guy. And you remember what he told us before he left."

"Yeah, 'If I better not find you here again, or there will be consequences'," Silver quoted. "How lame is that? He could have at least thought up of something better than that."

"I don't know..."

"Well I for one think that we should go after this guy!" Crystal said. "Good guy or bad guy, it would be a great way for us to test how strong we are!"

"You remember what just his Darkrai did to us, right?" Gold reasoned. "That one Pokemon took out a total of thirty of ours. Not to mention those strange spheres he's capable of using."

"You might not be the smartest of all of us, but you might just have a point," Red reasoned. "If this is the same person, we should be careful. We have no idea what other Pokemon he has at his disposal. He might even Arceus himself for all we know."

"Well if I can't catch Arceus, how could he?" Crystal mentioned. "Professor Oak said himself that I'm one of the best Pokemon catchers there is."

"Well, we have no idea what this person's capabilities are, we haven't even seen his face."

"Red's right," Yellow said, "We have no idea what this person's capabilities are, and without that knowledge, it'll be hard to plan out how to defeat him."

"Hey, more information about that guy is on!" Green pointed out as everyone turned their heads to the screen.

_..._

_Hello again, Kanto! We bring you news about the Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum. We have been given notice from world-renowned Pokemon researcher Professor Oak that he may have some sort of connection with the mysterious figure from the previous report, as well as his relation to Team Rocket and the specific three members named Jessie, James, and Meowth. Ash Ketchum has been fending off the three culprits since the beginning of his journey, ensuring that the three don't capture his main Pokemon: Pikachu. He also disappeared a few days after setting off to the island in Johto known as Alto Mare, as confirmed by his friend and former rival, Gary Oak. After further interview with Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum, it was confirmed that Ash decided to go to Alto Mare with the intent of reuniting with a close friend he met there during the incident with in the town several years ago. However, with information that was received from Ash, it is not known what made him leave the island only hours after arrival. His known traits are almost an exact match with the shadowy character from the previous report, who appeared soon after the champion's disappearance. The only thing that makes most unsure is the fact that the unknown character asked for the specified members of Team Rocket to be freed during their trial, despite their many attempts Ash's Pikachu. Some still believe that they are the same person, however, despite the evidence to prove otherwise. Ash not been seen since his disappearance. We will return when more news is available about the topic._

_..._

"Well, that Ash kid looks kind of like you, Red," Yellow pointed out.

"And kinda cute..." Green said, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Well, who is this Ash guy, anyway? If he's the person we're talking about, we might want to know more about him."

"I brought it up on my PokeGear," Gold stated. "Take a look."

_..._

_Ash Ketchum_

_17 years old_

_Kalos Champion_

_Acomplishments:_

_Indigo League, top 16_

_Orange Islands League, champion_

_Johto League, top 8_

_Hoenn League, top 8_

_Kanto Battle Frontier, 7 of 7 symbols earned_

_Sinnoh league, top 4_

_Unova League, top 8_

_Kalos League, winner_

_Lake Valor Wallace Cup, top 8_

_Multiple minor tournament wins and high rankings_

_Holds World record for most Legendary Pokemon met, having met all Legendary Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos_

_Personality: Ash is always kind to both people and Pokemon, often catching Pokemon through befriending them rather than battling them and weakening them. Very supportive to his friends and family._

_Voted "Most Likely to Marry a Pokemon" in third grade, according to his mother._

_Currently missing_

_..._

"Well, he seems to be quite the person," Yellow stated. "I like how he catches Pokemon."

"Kind of like your battling style," Red added.

"I wonder what made him leave Alto Mare so quickly..." Gold wondered.

"Am I the only one who noticed the 'Most Likely to marry a Pokemon' thing?" Green asked.

"I guess you were just seeing things," Silver replied, the other four agreeing.

"Well, it's getting late. We should find somewhere to stay for the night," Gold reasoned.

"Wow, what's with all the good ideas recently?" Red asked. "But you're right. I overheard somebody saying that Pokemon Centers in this world have rooms for trainers to stay overnight."

"Great, better than sleeping on the ground," Silver stated.

Red was correct in his findings, and they all managed to get a room.

"Well, good night everyone. Let's figure out what to do tomorrow," Red stated.

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Ash was gone? I realized that he wasn't really himself on the way back to Pallet Town after he helped me find Ralts, but actually disappearing? The Ash I came to know and respect would not let that happen. Suddenly, May came calling to me.

"Max, over here!" my sister called over to me.

"What is it this time?" I asked annoyed.

"I was just talking to Misty and Dawn, and they said that they might know where Ash is."

"Really?" I asked. "Where?"

"Misty told me that we could meet up at Pallet Town to discuss everything. We might be able to find out where Ash is."

"Cool! When are we heading over there?"

"She said as soon as we can-"

"Awesome! Ralts, let's go!" I replied, getting my starter Pokemon since I didn't really need to pack much.

"Yeah! We can finally start or first adventure together!" Ralts replied. I never knew how I could understand what she was saying, I just could. Not any other Pokemon, though. Only Ralts.

"Well, Max," May asked, "How do you plan on getting there?"

To be honest, I hadn't thought of that. Thankfully, Ralts had a seemingly perfect solution. "Teleport!" she called, teleporting all three of us to Pallet Town.

Thank goodness May had her Pokemon with her. I don't want to know what would happen if she didn't...

We arrived at the Ketchum house with much ease, though despite our instant transportation, we were the last ones there. There were two girls I didn't recognize who seemed like identical twins, other than one of them not wearing a hat while the other had a white beret.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**For those wondering, I am leaving out the discussion because it is the same information as the two news reports from earlier in the chapter with different wording.**

* * *

We were just finishing discussing what we would do, we heard a crash, and I went to investigate. I found six people I never met before in the fields behind Professor Oaks lab. "Guys! Over here!"

"What is it now, Max?" May asked before she noticed the six people lying down on the ground, unconscious.

"We have to get them medical attention right away!" Professor Oak stated. "Let's get them into my lab and lay the down, but be careful about moving them, they may have some serious injuries."

We moved the people to the lab and waited for them to wake up.

* * *

**Well, you probably know who the people are, but cliffhanger ending anyway.**

**Latias: Not really. And when do I get my speaking part?**

**Later. Anyways,-**

**Pikachu: Review and the next update might be soon!**

**...**


	3. The Journey Begins

**I'm back already with chapter 3! Hooray!**

**Latias: Not really "already", is it?**

**Well, it's better than a week. So, lets get to all those reviews.**

**...**

_**No review responses available at this time...**_

**...**

**That's all of them. Kinda dissappointing that I got none to respond to... I need you guys to help me out and review! It really helps get my writing read!**

**Latias: So? Your writing is supposed to be read?**

**That's kind of the intention, yes...**

**Anyway, here's a quick timeline of what happened so far:**

**Day 1**_** - Ash becomes champion of Kalos, Max receives Ralts as his first Pokemon.**_  
**Days 2-3**_** - Ash starts to train his aura powers**_  
**Day 4**_** - Ash returns to Alto mare to reunite with Latias, but finds her dead**_  
**Days 5**_** - Team Ash is founded**_  
**Day 6**_** - 6 of the Dex Holders are transported to the "animeverse"**_  
**Day 7**_** - Ash finds the Dex Holders; Ash is noticed to be missing after not appearing at a match meant to start the Indigo League Tournament; Team Rocket disbanded, only remaining members are Jessie, James, and Meowth**_  
**Days 8-9**_** - Ash's friends get together to discuss plans on how to find Ash, Dex Holders decide to go after Team Ash's Leader, Dex Holders are found unconscious by Ash's friends an taken into Professor Oaks Lab**_

**Pikachu: Well, read review, and enjoy and maybe those two will start getting along...**

**Look who's talking Mr. Interrupt-me-twice-every-chapter.**

**Pikachu:...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T EVER BELIEVE THAT I'LL OWN POKEMON...**

* * *

**TEAM ASH**  
**THE QUEST BEGINS**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Red was, once again, the first to wake up. He examined his surroundings. A lot of lab equipment was sitting around, as well as somee pictures of Pokemon on the walls. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't pull out the name of the place, though it was quite obvious that it was a laboratory, based on the equipment laying around on the tables.

"Ugh, what just happened?" Yellow asked to nobody in particular.

Red responded. "Well, it looks that guy is definitely powerful. But I don't think he's that Ash Ketchum character, that profile mentioned that he had a Pikachu that never went inside it Poke Ball. I never saw it with him. He didn't have the happy personality, either."

"Yeah, and in addition, he had all legendary Pokemon on his team..."

"Well, I didn't see anything relating to the 'Most Likely to Marry a Pokemon' thing, thankfully," Green replied, having awoken to listen to the conversation.

"You really shouldn't have tried to con him into giving up. Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation," Gold stated.

"Come on! What the point if I can't have some fun!"

"Well let's see," Silver replied, "He defeated all six of us without losing a single Pokemon. Again. Then, you try to sell him a fake Master Ball."

"Well, at least he didn't catch Arceus," Crystal mentioned. "For what we know, anyways. If he had Arceus, it would be almost impossible to beat him."

The door opened to reveal Gary Oak, who had come in to check upon the six alongside Dawn. "Ah! You six are awake!" Gary noticed. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I think," Red replied, "but what are you doing here, Blue?"

"Blue? I think you're mistaking me for someone else. My names Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Oak."

"Professor Oak is here?" Crystal asked. "I knew this place seemed familiar..."

"Yeah!" Dawn replied. "And if you don't mind, could you tell us how you got here? And how you ended up unconscious in the field behind Professor Oak's lab?"

"Sure, but it's kind of a long story..." Red replied.

"Oh, come on! I bet it'll only be about a thousand words! We could just draw a picture!" Yellow stated.

"That would probably take longer..." Gold stated.

"Could you just start?" Gary asked. "Max, could you go get the Professor?"

"Okay!" Max replied, heading out the door.

"Ralts!" Ralts said determinedly as he left with Max to get the Professor.

"Well, it started earlier when we saw a news report about the mysterious figure appearing recently at the Pokemon Center," Red began. "We thought it had ties to a person named Ash Ketchum, and we decided to go search for him."

"Unfortunately, we had absolutely no leads on his whereabouts," Silver continued. "So, we decided to brainstorm ideas of where to stark looking for him."

"We ended up just wandering around until we found a suspicious place, and wandered to an abandoned mansion," Gold added. "We thought it was abandoned, at least."

"As it turned out," Red explained, "It was teeming with grunts from the 'Team Ash' group that's been running about."

"They were no match for us, even some of the top members of the group!" Yellow added. "Then we found the guy we were looking for. He has six Legendary Pokemon with him!"

"Yes, and he beat all six of us in a row without losing a single one of his own Pokemon."

"Excuse me," Oak, who had just entered, asked. "May I ask what Pokemon the person had?"

"I think he had Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mew, Mewtwo, and a couple Pokemon I couldn't recall the name of, but I think their called Cresselia and Darkrai," Crystal reported.

"I see, And I apologize to interrupt your story, but I don't think I ever got your names."

The six Dex Holders seemed to be somewhat disappointed that Oak didn't recognize them, but didn't think too much on it. "My name is Red," Red said.

"I'm Green," Green replied.

"My name's Yellow!" Yellow said with a smile.

"I'm Gold," Gold introduced.

"Silver," Silver stated simply.

"And I'm Crystal!" Crystal finished. "So, where were we..."

"Well, after the weird guy beat us, I tried to reason with him to get him to tell us what he was trying to do in he first place," Green continued.

"Yes, and when she says 'reason', she means con him into giving up the information," Red explained, knowing all too well of Green's antics. "Which in turn made him mad for thinking that he'd fall for a trick like that and blast us off with some weird power he has."

"Weird power?" Max asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well all I've seen was firing blue spheres of energy, but it was certainly something different that managed to send us all the way over to Pallet Town."

"I think you witnessed somebody with aura powers," Max replied, remembering the mishap at Cameron Palace, where Mew Pokenapped Ash's Pikachu and Meowth of Team rocket. Ash apparently had some sort of ability that allowed him to control aura, but he declined the offer of the family who lived at Cameron Palace to stay and train those powers. "Ash has those capabilities as well."

"Yeah, I looked up Ash on the Pokemon League competitor records, but I don't think the guy we met was him, cause the was no Pikachu nearby, only a Pokeball with a Yellow thunderbolt on the person's desk."

"Well, that would be Pikachu's Poke Ball," Oak realized, "Though there are also many others like it, and I can't confirm it for sure."

"Well, that's all we have, so what do you make of it?" Green asked.

"Well, it definitely seems to be helpful in determining the figure's identity, which could be Ash. However, we don't know who to send to find him."

"I'll go!" Max proclaimed.

"Me too!" Dawn added.

"Well, that was easy. I think that would be enough-" Professor began before being interrupted.

"I'll come too. Ashy-boy isn't going to hide from me forever," Gary added.

"Well, three's a crowd, but I guess-"

"I will come as well. I would like to challenge this 'Ash Ketchum', assuming we can find him," Red stated.

"Me too!" Green and Yellow replied, almost in sync, before Oak could even reply to the statement.

"Are you sure?" Oak asked. "You three have not fully recovered from your injuries."

"We'll be fine!" Yellow replied. "I'm actually a great healer!"

"Well, if you say so..."

"Should we head out?" Dawn asked, eager to see her best friend and former traveling partner again.

"Yeah!" Max replied.

"Ralts!" Ralts replied, equally eager.

"Do you three still have your Pokemon with you?" Oak asked the three Dex Holders who would be joining the search.

"Well, we have a couple each, but some of them were lost," Red replied. "I only have three of mine with me."

"Same here," Green replied, "I only have one."

"Well, you might as well attempt to capture new Pokemon until you can get your previous ones returned to you. You may take these Poke Balls for your use in this," Oak said, handing all three of them several Poke Balls each.

"Thanks, Professor!" Yellow replied.

"As for you three," Oak continued, turning to Gold, Crystal, and Silver. "You should stay here until you have fully recovered."

"Hey, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Max called to the other five in the party.

"I apologize about Max, he's a new trainer," Gary replied.

"I think we all know that feeling..." Red admitted. "But he is right. We should get going if we're going to accomplish anything soon."

The group of six left for Viridian City, but were interrupted by a voice calling after them.

_"Wait! I want to come!"_ It said. The six trainers looked around Latias speeding up the hill, catching up to them in the blink of an eye.

"Woah! A Latias!" Gary exclaimed. "When did it get here?"

"She," Max replied, "Latias is a female only species."

"And you're supposed to be training to be a Pokemon researcher like your grandfather..." Red added. "You still remind me of Blue, though."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Dawn asked. "And how can you talk?"

_"First of all, Ash is pretty much the only close friend I have left, and I'm going to help find him."_ Latias replied. "Also,_ I'm not talking. I learned telepathy."_

"Well, why not? It could be fun traveling with a legendary Pokemon!" Yellow stated. Everyone agreed.

_Wow, I can't believe they bought that._ Latias thought. _My real reason? Reuniting with the boy I fell in love with those years back after Latios died...  
_

* * *

**Ash P.O.V. (Pokemon speech will be considered normal speech for this section, it should be obvious anyway)**

"This is quite boring," I said out loud, even though nobody was in the room. I should let Pikachu out of its Poke Ball, but he was insistent on fulfilling his part of the little bet we made on the boat to Alto Mare...

_FLASHBACK_

_"I don't know, Pikachu. What if she doesn't like me back?" I asked my Pokemon friend._

_"Really? She kissed you before you left and you don't think she likes you?" he replied._

_"We don't know if that was Latias or Bianca, I told you that already."_

_"ASh, Pokemon have a unique sense to tell when a Legendary around. It was definitely Latias."_

_"Really?"_

_"No, of course not. Latias' eyes are just a couple shades lighter than Bianca's. So romantic!"_

_"You know, I never thought of you as the romantic type..."_

_"You didn't even see my and Togepi's reaction after she kissed you?! I would have old you it was Latias right away if you knew what I was saying!"_

_"No, I didn't..._

_"You know what? If she's not waiting for you this very moment, I'll stay in my Poke Ball for a week."_

_"And if she is?" I asked, wondering where this is going._

_"You have to tell her how you feel about her, cause trust me, she feels the same way."_

_"Okay, buddy, you're on."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Honestly, I thought that Latias would be there like Pikachu said, but it was the worst thing ever when I found her dead in the garden. I don't even want to think about that...

"Ash? What's wrong?" Meloetta asked, flying over next to me. "You seem down."

"I don't want to talk about it..." I replied.

"Okay, that's fine." She probably already knew anyways, like most of the legendaries on my team. Arceus said they wanted to repay me for the help I've given. I understand that. My friends and a I have saved the world multiple times...

But one thing still bothers me. What exactly happened to Latias?

"I'll just go see how my Pokemon are doing..." I said to myself, though Meloetta followed me anyway. I guess she kind of is my Pokemon, but I never caught her, since Ridley could return for her at any time she wanted. I eventually went outside to the field behind the house, where my Pokemon stayed. I had only caught five Pokemon in Kalos, not much compared to Unova. That didn;t matter, though. I had friends, and that's all that mattered. I decided to go talk with some of them.

"Hey, Sylveon!" I called over to the Fairy-type Pokemon. Fairy was a type that seemed to be quite prominent in the Kalos region, though I never knew why.

"Hey, Ash!" she replied in her usual, happy tone. "How's it going? Still upset about Latias, I presume?"

"Don't remind me..."

"Come on! You need to get over all that! I thought you liked that Misty girl anyway."

"No, she's almost like a sister I never had, that wouldn't feel right."

"I thought you were always too dense to love!" Noivern replied sarcastically.

"Well, I for one find it so romantic!" Fennikin argued. "It's kind of like that story you humans call..."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Chespin offered.

"Yeah! I mean, I've never even thought that a human and Pokemon could have that kind of relationship. It just seems so different..." Chespin chimed in.

"Not you again..." Fennikin complained. "Can't you go somewhere else?"

I thought I would be talking a lot more in this...

"No way! Our trainer is sad, and I'm going to help him!"

"One needs to be smart to help someone like this," Fenniken mocked.

I decided to break up the argument. "Guys, you really need to break it up before this gets out of hand. If Squirtle and Buizel hadn't helped put out the fire Fennikin started, we would have had to find somewhere else to stay. Unless you guys prefer a barren plain with nothing but dirt and burnt grass and plants."

That seemed to keep them quiet.

"But what can I do about Latias?" I added to myself, though Fenniken heard me.

"Ever hear about the legend of Missingno.?" she asked.

"You mean that mysterious Pokemon that Arceus created on accident?"

"Yeah, some say that it can do just about anything, if it knows how to do it. I think it was last seen on Cinnabar island."

"Well, that's just a myth. If it was real, someone would have found it by now."

"Well, so are just about all the legendary Pokemon. Aren't they real?"

"I guess, but-"

"But nothing! If we can find that Missingno. guy, maybe it can bring Latias back to life! You know, if not by some sort of ironic chance that Latias is still alive..."

"No, she isn't. I saw her body myself. She wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating."

"Well, that doesn't mean it's impossible!"

"Yes, Fenniken, it does."

"Well it can't hurt to try to find this Missingno. guy. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"It could be some evil psycho maniac that ends up killing us."

"Rhetorical question. Besides, even if we can't get him to bring her back, it sounds like it could use a friend! He's nopt exactly normal..."

"Let's call that our last resort. I'll go research if wnything else can help my situation. I'm not going to end up killing myself."

"Fenniken! How's it going?" Snivy and Bayleef called after Ash left to go back inside the house. Ash's female starter Pokemon had become good friends, mainly because they all had some sort of affection towards their trainer. Bayleef the most, obviously, although she had gotten over her crush on her after a few years.

"Well, Ash doesn't seem to think that Latias is still alive. We need proof of that. And I think I know just how to get it."

Fenniken explained her plan to Snivy and Bayleef, and they seemed to agree that it was a good idea. "So, when do we start it?" Snivy asked.

"Now!" Fenniken stated. "Not like there's much to do yet but sit around..."

The three Pokemon sat and waited for the perfect time to launch their plan...

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

Eventually, the seven of us had to stop before reaching Viridian City. We set up camp, and everyone fell asleep, except for me. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Latias? What are you doing up?" Max asked, walking over to sit next to me. He was followed by Dawn.

_"Nothing, I just can't sleep. I could ask you the same question,"_ I replied.

"Same here," Max replied. "Well, good night."

"Max, stay. Latias, I can tell there's more on your mind than that. Care to tell?"

_"Not really, you'd probably just laugh at me..."_

_FLASHBACK_

_I couldn't believe he just left. I couldn't even tell him how I feel about him. I could just follow after him, but after Latios' death, I was the sole guardian of Alto Mare. I know he has his own journey to finish. Ash, why did you have to leave..._

_"Latias, are you okay?" my best friend, Bianca asked me._

"Not really..."_ I replied._

_"I know your upset about Latios, but-"_

"I don't mean Latios..."_ I kind of hoped that she didn't know what I meant, bu she knew immediately._

_"I know you really liked Ash, but you need to realize that he has his own life to live."_

_Could I tell Bianca about how I really felt? I guess, I mean she'll understand, won't she? _"I don't think you know what I'm talking about..."

_Bianca seemed confused. As I expected... "Come on, Latias! You can tell me anything, you know that!"_

"I wish Ash and I could be, well, more friends..."

_Bianca laughed at me, and I didn't listen to what she said next before flying out the window in the room, heading toward the garden invisibly. I can't believe my best friend laughed at me..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Latias? You still here?" Dawn asked. I guess I was lost in my thoughts...

_"Yeah..."_ I replied, not really wanting to talk at the moment.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell," Dawn replied.

I was glad for that, but I might as well tell someone. "Ash." Was all I said. Dawn didn't reply, just sat there with me, so I assumed that she knew what I meant. She stayed with me all night. I was glad to have the company, and that I finally could confess my feelings for Ash (sort of...) to someone. All I could do was ait until the next day started, with only one thing for sure.

I would find Ash, the boy I loved.

* * *

**Not as long as the first two, but still something, right?**

**Latias: Yeah, not really...**

**Hey, I try. That's what counts, right?**

**Pikachu: Just review, and the next update will be here in a day or two. Probably.**

* * *

**For new readers, this is how I organize speech:**

**Author's notes/P.O.V. changes**

_"telepathy"_ **(all italicized, including quotes)**

_thoughts by the characters _**(italicized, no quotes)**

"_translated Pokespeech_"** (words italicized, quotes not italicized)**

normal narration/descriptions **(no changes)**

**I hope this helps you guys out in understanding the story.**


	4. Team Rocket and More Characters

**Here we are with the fourth Chapter of Team Ash!**

**Latias: Dawn knows my deepest, darkest, secret, now...**

**Well, to be fair, it wasn't much of a secret that you really liked Ash.**

**Latias: Well now that you tell everybody...**

**Anyway, let's respond to those reviews.**

**...**

_Most legendaries? Which ones does he have? And what pokemon do the Dex holders_

_have on them?_

_Why am I not surprised that Green tried to sell Ash a fake poke-ball? _-ThirteenMoney

**Well, great question. I never told which ones Ash has. That weird aura guy was revealed to have Lugia, Ho-Oh, Mew, Darkrai, Mewtwo, and Cresselia.** **I try to stick with the manga characters personalities, but I have no idea how I'm doing, since nobody is telling me...**

**...**

_Interesting that Ash is a leader of an organization. I wonder if Jessie, James, and Meowth will behave like they did when they were chasing after Ash.I find it funny that Pikachu made bet with Ash and has to stay in his pokeball for a week. I bet when Pikachu finally gets out of his pokeball, he will shock the living daylights at Ash. I have a question about the Darkrai (which I believe belongs to Ash), which Darkrai is the one Ash has? Is the one from Alamos Town or is it the one from Canalave City? I find the one from Alamos Town is more likely the one Ash has. Plus I'm sure if Cresselia tried to drive out Darkrai, he unlike the Darkrai from Canalave City would fight right back. I look forward for the next update._ -Snivy24

**Well, that's a relatively long review. Merci. Anyways, the Darkai that Mr. Weird Aura guy caught is from Alamos, and Tobias' Darkrai is from Canalave, as far as this story is concerned. As far as the next update goes, here it is. Also, it's "Poké Ball", not "pokeball".**

**...**

**That's all for now! So-**

**Pikachu: Read , review, and enjoy!**

**I won't even try...**

**DISCLAIMER: THERE ARE MANY THINGS I DON NOT OWN. POKEMON IS ONE OF THEM.**

* * *

**TEAM ASH**  
**TEAM ROCKET AND MORE CHARACTERS**

**Latias P.O.V.**

"_WE'RE ON THE ROAD TO VIRIDIAN CITY!_" Piplup sang. At first I thought it was a cute little song for Piplup to sing. Now, it was just plain annoying...

"_Would you please stop that?_" I pleaded.

"_Why? It's fun?_" Piplup asked.

"_What you call fun, the rest of us find annoying._"

"_Not Ralts. She was singing along before._"

"_Yeah. Then I realized how annoying it is after two hundred times..._" Ralts replied.

I sweatdropped. "_You know, I wonder what the others are thinking right now. They have no idea what we're saying..._"

"_Wait, you mean I was singing that AWESOME song for nothing!?_" Piplup asked.

"_Yup, basically. I think Viridian City is right up ahead,_" I mentioned after seeing some more civilized structures nearby. Finally...

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

After a while, we finally reached Viridian City, and I noticed a poster posted on a street lamp. I wasn't very good at reading yet, but I tried to read what it said.

_..._

_What: Viridian City Annual Music Open Mic Night_

_Where: Viridian City Theatre_

_When: 19:00-21:30_

_Who: All citizens and tourists are invited to this event!_

_Cost: Admission is free_

_..._

Wow, I could actually read that. Maybe we could go. I decided to call over the rest of the group. _"Hey! Come look at this!"_.

The six came over, and Dawn read the notice aloud to the group.

"Looks like a Music competition," Yellow stated. "It might be nice to go while we're here."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Max said.

"_Yeah!_" Ralts said from Max's arms. I've noticed that Max seems to be able to know what Ralts is saying. I have no idea how that's possible, no matter how strong their connection might be.

"Well, we should check in with the Pokemon Center first, we still have a few hours until it starts, it's only noon, so we have plenty of time to get some training in first," Gary noted. "If we're going to beat this guy, we'll need to be stronger."

"But if it's Ash, he'd recognize us right?" Max asked. "So he won't attack us?"

"Well, he'd recognize you, Dawn, and me almost right away, but I can't say the same for the other three. Also, that's only if it really is Ash we're talking about."

"We have names you know..." Red replied.

"He does have a good point, though," Yellow noted. "If we're going to beat that guy, our Pokémon need to be at their strongest."

"Exactly," Gary said. "So let's check in at the Pokémon Center and then head into the forest for a little bit of training. We should have plenty of time before the show starts to get some training in."

"Okay! Let's go!" Dawn cheered. The six of us headed top the Pokemon Center. Thankfully I decided to change into my human form. There were a lot of possible trainers here, and if one of them caught me, then I'd never get to see Ash again...

After we rented out rooms, we headed back into the nearby forest to train. I decided I'd just watch. I'm net really good at battling anyway. I decided to watch Max and Ralts first.

_"Hey Max,"_ I asked._"Can I watch you guys?"_

"Sure!" Max replied.

"_Hey, I have an idea!_" Ralts added. "_Why don't you join us?_"

_"I don't know..."_ I replied.

"Come on! It'll be fun! besides, You need to learn to defend yourself anyway."

Realizing that there was no way to persuade Ralts otherwise, I decidede to give in. "Fine..."

"Alright!" Max cheered. "What moves do you know?"

That was a good question. What moves do I know? I think I learned Psychic pretty well. I also was taught a move called Mist Ball that only a Latias can learn. I'm not really good with it, though. I think I could learn other moves, but I don't know which ones. Irepeated the moves to Max.

"Mist ball?" Max asked. "I never heard of it. Could you show me?"

_"I don't know..."_ I replied, recalling the last time I tried practicing the move. I don't even want to try explaining the consequences of that...

"_Come on!_" Ralts asked. "_What could go wrong? It goes off target and breaks the Pokemon Center window?_" Wow, she probably just jinxked it.

_"You don't know the half of it..."_

"_It's fine! Just aim at that tree over there!_" Ralts replied, pointing at some random tree.

However, reluctantly, I formed a ball of pink energy between my hands and launched the attack, which just happened to go off coarse, straight at the Pokemon Center window. Thankfully, Ralts was able to stop it before it made contact and broke the window.

"Told you so..." I stated.

"Yeah," Ralts agreed. "Maybe you shouldn't have anything around you when you practice that you can hit..."

"Definitely..." Max finished.

So I ended up just watching the others train for the next hour or so, when we left for the theater.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Snivy woke up from her light sleep. She looked over to find Fennekin and Bayleef sleeping deeply. She decided to wake them up gently.

"GET UP! NOW!" she yelled at the two other Pokemon, obviously having a different meaning of gentle.

"Hey! I was sleeping!" Bayleef complained.

"Taking a well deserved cat-nap..." Fennekin added.

"Come on, we need to commence part one of our plan. We were supposed to be brainstorming ideas until we fell asleep," Snivy explained.

"Oh, the plan, right. What was it again?"

"You two are hopeless..." Snivy said to herself before continuing. "First we need to confirm what's been troubling Ash."

"We already know that. he thinks Latias is dead," Bayleef stated. "I mean, those Eon dragons were two of his best friends. I'd know, I was there. Even if I did stay in my Poke Ball the whole time, it was quite obvious that both of them dying had quite the impact on him."

"Yes, but Latias is alive and well, I'm certain of it. He just doesn't seem to know. Also, I'm quite sure he'd be over Latios' death by now. I heard about that series of events in Alto Mare."

"I don't know. He was pretty upset. And Latias kissed him. Or that Bianca girl. I have no idea..."

"Huh. I didn't hear THAT part of the story," Fennekin snickered. Snivy sighed.

"Really? How can one mistake a human for a Pokemon?" Snivy said, not getting it. "And Ash knows two Biancas?"

"Latias can disguise herself as a human," Bayleef explained, though ignoring the second question. "Which looks exactly like Bianca, but without a hat."

"I thought it was a beret?" Sylveon asked.

"Same difference."

"I don't know what that means. besides I'll go talk to Ash. I never get to talk to him anyway."

"Well, why not," Snivy agreed. She then mentioned Bayleef and Fennekin You two don't seem ready for anything other than going back to sleep anyway."

"Hey!" Bayleef pouted. "That's so not true!"

"Anyway, Sylveon," Snivy said, "You go talk to Ash. Tell us what you find out that we might be able to use to help him."

"Okay!" Sylveon said, smiling happily as she walked off to find Ash.

_I hope she knows what she's doing, she seems to have a habit of forgetting everything..._ Snivy thought to herself._ Still better than either of those two, though..._

* * *

******DISCLAIMER: FOR PEOPLE READING THIS AFTER THE POKEMON X AND Y ANIME IS RELEASED, NOTICE THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BEFORE IT WAS RELEASED WHERE I LIVE. **

* * *

**Latias P.O.V. **

"_Sur la route vers la ville de Jadielle!_" Piplup sang as our group entered the theater.

_"Okay, honestly! I told you to stop singing that song! Just because it's in French doesn't mean it's a different song!" _I said to him, annoyed.

"You speak French?" Max asked.

_"Of course. All legendary Pokemon do. If we didn't, only Japanese-speaking fans would get the movies and special episodes."_

"_What movies?_" Ralts asked. "_Are we being filmed?_"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing became some sort of story, though."

"What's wrong with that wall?" Yellow pointed out. "Looks like it just broke recently."

"Never mind the wall, did anyone remember the tickets?" Dawn asked.

"I have them," Red stated, pulling out the tickets and handing them to the man at the entrance booth, who the allowed us into the large room where the event was being held. I was surprised at how big it was.

_I want to be the very best,_

_the best there ever was..._

As soon as I heard the song being sung, I wish I knew how to dance. "I love this song!" I stated.

"Reminds you of Ash?" Dawn asked.

"How did you know?"

"He's almost all you think about," Dawn replied putting a hand over her mouth to hide her giggling.

I tried not to blush at Dawn's statement, realizing it was true, now that I think about it.

"Hi! What's your name?" A young girl asked after walking up to me. I flinched, not expecting to have to talk to anyone other than Dawn, Max, or the others in our group.

"Bonnie!" called a boy wearing what looked like a blue jumpsuit. "I told you we'd come if you don't walk up to random people." He then looked to me. "I apologize if she bothered you, miss." I flinched, not knowing what to do, never really having to communicate with anyone except close friends. "Did I say something?" the boy asked.

"Well, sir, um..." Yellow started.

"My name's Clemont," the boy, Clemont, replied

"Well, Clemont, this is Tia, she a little shy around new people," Dawn answered. Wow, I really have to thank her for that. Then another girl came up.

"Clemont, what are you doing?" she asked, then looked at me. "Oh! You must be Latias! Nice to meet you! My name's Serena!"

I was confused as to how she knew who I was. Of course it was obvious after I thought about it for a minute or two, I remembered Ash' mother talking about a girl named Serena who used to be one of Ash's friends before he started his journey during the meeting we had before. "Hi..."

"Oh, no need to be shy! Let's talk!"

She seems a bit hyper... "Um, Okay..." We sat down at the table that was conveniently right next to us and she started some sort of long story about when she and Ash were younger. This might be interesting...

* * *

**Ash P.O.V.**

I was waiting at the desk in what I guess would be my office, when someone came up. I looked over and noticed it was Sylveon. "Hey, what's up?" I asked the Fairy-type Eeveelution.

"_Nothing. Whatcha doing?"_ Sylveon replied.

"Nothing really."

"_Okay!_" Sylveon replied before walking off. I could have sworn she'd ask if anything was wrong, like everyone else who came up to me nowadays. The thing is, there time there was something on my mind. If Team Rocket didn't have Latias, what did happen to her? Or did I miss something while I was there? Hm…

**FLASHBACK**

_I was walking around Saffron City, mainly to keep watch to make sure that the people working for me are doing what I tell them to, but also to search for any members of Team Rocket, in hopes that I would find their hideout. I only brought Darkrai and Cresselia with me, since I doubted I'd need any other Pokemon. I let my other Pokemon go as they please; I could call on the other Legendaries as I needed, anyway. Then I noticed a small group of people. Further inspection revealed them to be several Team Rocket grunts. I listened in on their conversation._

_"Grunt A, you really need to do better. Giovanni told you to get five Pokemon. you only got four," One of the grunts said to another._

_"I apologize, sir, but that is only one off," Grunt A replied._

_"Yes, but that is only eighty percent complete," a third grunt replied._

_"Grunt B is correct. you must have A-quality work if you wish to be rewarded. The boss must be told of this," the first grunt, more likely to be an admin, replied. The three Team Rocket members left the town, me following them, and were silent for quite a while until I heard them speak up._

_"Are you sure it's a good idea to lead him to headquarters?" Grunt A asked. Grunt B seemed to agree._

_"Of course. From Jessie and James' description, he's not too powerful without his Pikachu. He didn't have it with him when we noticed him earlier, so it won't be a problem. He might be the Kalos Champion, but that doesn't mean anything if he doesn't have his Pikachu. We can finally take out our biggest problem." Admin replied. "We shouldn't talk about this now. Ash could be listening. That would ruin the plan. This is either the day where Team Rocket rises or falls."_

_So, they're trying to trick me. I should be able to follow them still if I take a break. If would be fun to take them down with Mewtwo. I think Team Rocket's boss created him or something. I'll call him here._

***LATER***

_That was a long walk, but I don't think I went too far from Saffron City. Not much later I heard a cry that I could have sworn was Latias. But it couldn't be. She was dead right? Of course. It must be another Latias. I started to think otherwise when I noticed Annie and Oakley watching over an armored van with "EON D" on the back, bottom, right corner._

_"Ash, I am still not one hundred percent sure if we can handle this. We are greatly outnumbered," Mewtwo told me through telepathy. "I would expect our chances at around forty-seven percent for victory."_

_"No problem. If that's Latias, I'm going to save her," I replied as quiet as possible. "Time to put these aura powers to use."_

_I fired an aura sphere at the van''s wheels, though it did no damage._

_"Intruder alert!" called a random Team Rocket Member._

_"Mewtwo, keep those grunts out of the way, I'll get inside," I told Mewtwo, who was following at my side._

_"All right. I'll follow you inside when they are defeated." he replied. Unfortunately, the van had gotten inside the base. I managed to follow it into the building, knocking multiple grunts out of the way with aura spheres while doing so. Still no sign of the van. It was considerably ahead. I couldn't use many aura abilities other than firing aura spheres, but I can do that pretty well. I needed to find where Latias was hidden. I noticed an admin who hadn't noticed me yet, the only other one in the small office-like room I was currently in. I went up to him._

_"WHERE IS LATIAS?!" I asked, probably a little too harshly._

_The admin seemed startled. "How did you get in here?" He picked up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "We need backup now! Hurry!"_

_I decided to leave he room and break the hinges. I was tired of this. nobody's answering my questions. Eventually three members of Team Rocket I was all too familiar with made their presence known in their unique fashion._

_"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started._

_"And make it double!" James continued._

_"To protect the world from devastation!"_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_

_"Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

_"Meowth that's right!"_

_"Well, that might just be the last time you recite that motto there..." I stated. Maybe I can finally get these three off my back..._

_"Ridiculous!" Jessie replied._

_"We will never give up the motto!" James said._

_"Really, well, I don't have Pikachu with me. Ha."_

_"What! No Pikachu, twerp?" Meowth stated, shocked._

_"Nope. Let's battle anyway, though. Darkrai! I choose you!" I released Darkrai out of its Premier Ball. Team Rocket flinched. "Dark Void!" Darkrai obeyed, sending out several black orbs that instantly put Jessie, James, and Meowth to sleep. I left them there, since I didn't really have much time, though I recalled Darkrai. I managed to reach the top of the building, which I assumed to be the boss' main office. I entered, though told Mewtwo to wait until I called him. It seemed quite large. A man was sitting at the desk. He turned to me._

_"So, you're the famous Ash Ketchem? A kid?" he said. "Pathetic. I don't know how you got here, or why yo came here, but you need to leave. As he stood up, I noticed the man was wearing an orange suit and a green tie and had very short, brown hair._

_"I think you know what - or rather who - I'm looking for. Latias?" This guy is annoying._

_"I do not know who you speak of." I recognized the man as Giovavnni. I believe Jessie and James mentioned him a few times, but I only remember actually seeing him during the time Team Rocket tried using Meloetta to control Tornadus, Landorus, and Thundorus to control Unova. He reminds me somewhat of my father, but I can tell he's not him._

_"Yeah, right. You don't deserve to keep this organization running. Mewtwo, Aura Sphere." Before he could reply, Mewtwo entered and fired a large Aura Sphere - as did I - which collapsed the ceiling after causing a large explosion. More of the same attack became a regular thing on my way out. Hopefully Team Rocket gets the picture that their boss is done for. Someone should have heard or seen the explosions and alerted the police. Mewtwo teleported us out and back to the mansion I had been staying at._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I wonder what happened to those three Team Rocket members. Oh well. They're probably fine. They have their old Pokemon. It's late. I should go to sleep.

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

"Well, Latias and Serena sure hit it off..." Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah, they've been talking on like that for hours, we're the only people left," I added. This was true, Red, Yellow, Green, Gary, Bonnie, and Clemont had all gone off to the Pokemon Center, but Dawn and I had stayed with Latias.

"Hey, Serena," Dawn called, probably hoping to end the seemingly endless conversation. "Why are you here, anyway? I thought you lived in Kalos."

"Oh!" Serena said, realizing she never realized the fact that she hadn't told us. "I saw on the news that Ash hadn't returned to Kalos yet like he should have, so Clemont, Bonnie, and I came to go try and find him." That seems reasonable, since they were the ones traveling with Ash in Kalos.

"Funny, we're looking for Ash too. We might have some leads, but we don't know for sure."

"Oh! Could we join you?" Serena asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I replied. "We already have 7 in our group. Don't you think 10 is a bit big?"

"We could split up! Us four and then the others could go on their own route!"

"Well, I guess that could work, assuming everyone agrees to it."

"We'll discuss it in the morning. We neeed to get some sleep for tomorrow," Dawn noted, suddenly tired.

"I agree," Latias noted. "I like my Ash-dreams."

With that awkward comment, the four of us returned to the Pokemon Center for the night.

* * *

**I finally finish a new chapter after a month of losing work and procrastination...**

**Latias: Wow. You really need to work on your work ethic.**

**I know. By the way, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie may have extreme characterization changes once they debut in the anime, so they are in character. Just warning you. So review and I'll be updating A New Adventure in Hoenn next.**


	5. The Quest REALLY Begins

**Well, this is nice. I pick Fennekin in Pokemon Y and I hate Delphox. So I have a level 92 Braixen.**

**Latias: What?**

**Never mind. Just go to the reviews...**

**...**

***NO REVIEWS AT THE MOMENT***

**...**

**Nothing again? Really? Honestly, you could at least review something, people. What do I have to, write an essay for every review?**

**Latias: What about that Allen guy?**

**I know him in person. I can answer him in person.**

**Pikachu: NOW READ REVIEW AND ENJOY BEFORE THE EVIL KING DUDE GETS YOU!**

**Latias: Spoiler alert...**

* * *

**TEAM ASH**  
**THE QUEST_ REALLY_ BEGINS**

**Latias P.O.V.**

After the events of last night, our group went back to the Pokemon Center for the night, planning to get together in the morning to discuss what we would do next. So, we eventually decided to split up into four groups. Dawn, Serena, and I would continue along through Viridian Forest (Neat. They seem nice.); Max and Ralts would go with Gary back to the professor's lab (that professor still freaks me out...); Red, Green, and Yellow, (Do they know a person named Blue?) would go wherever they want, though they'd still be searching for Ash or Team Ash's hideout; and Clemont and his little sister Bonnie would return to Kalos, since they can't the Lumiose Gym for too long (Gym Leaders and their Gyms...). Which brings us to now.

_"So, did anyone bring lunch?"_ I asked the two girls traveling with me.

"Not me," Dawn replied. "Serena?"

"No, I thought you had it," Serena replied.

_"So no lunch?"_ I asked, disappointed.

"I guess so..."

"No need to worry!" Dawn asked. "If we go fast enough, we'll get to Pewter City in no time and get a really big lunch!"

I guess Dawn's right. Besides, I can always go find an apple tree or something. But what's this weird feeling I have?

"Whoa! Weird guys ahead! Even weirder than Team Flare!" Serena warned, followed by Dawn and Serena ducking into the bushes while I simply turned invisible. I noticed the people coming ahead, and realized the Serena was right about them being weird. I mean, why the big, red, "A"'s?

"Are those the admins from Team Galactic?" Dawn asked, though I had no idea what she was talking about, and by the look on Serena's face, she didn't seem to know either.

"Jupiter, you're nuts," young woman with red hair said. "We promised that we'd reform our ways after we were defeated by the leader a couple years ago."

"No, Mars, if anyone's crazy, it's you. We were raised on those beliefs, and even if we did go back, the world knows what we've done," a woman around the same age as Mars - I presume Jupiter - replied. "Might as well stay the same."

"Honestly, you're both wrong," a blue-haired man replied to the statement. "Whether you're good or bad, you're human. we make mistakes. I don't get this dispute amungst the team. Our leader told us to do good things to help our reputation. I don't know about you, but I'd like to be the good guy for once.

"You two are just like that kid. I believe what I want, you don't choose for me!" Jupiter replied before storming off.

"Saturn, do you think that she'll she realize that she's the immature one here?" Mars asked.

"No, unfortunately, not," Saturn replied. "She shouldn't let Ash know of her intentions, though..."

They kept talking, but I decided to go back to where Serena and Dawn were. I told them about what I found out.

"What?" they said in almost perfect unison. "Ash is the leader of Team Ash?"

_"I guess so,"_ I replied._ "I don't know why we didn't know sooner, though. It was probably staring at us in the face this whole time..."_

"Well, I was looking at the map," Serena said, "and I noticed that there's a Pokemon Center a little ways away from here. Why don't we head there? It's about eleven in the morning right now, it'll be about lunchtime when we get there."

_"Okay! Let's go!"_

* * *

**Ralts P.O.V.**

We were almost at the lab, but nobody's talked yet. Sure, we got there in about an hour, but it felt longer. I wonder when we'll be able to do something, 'cause from what it seems like at the moment, we're going to stay here for a while. I decided to break the endless silence and ask Max what he thought about the subject.

"Hey, Max, do you know what we'll be doing once we get to Pallet Town?"

"Gary said that we'd just be waiting in case Ash comes back here," Max replied. I found it neat that he can understand what I say, even when I use Pokespeech. "He said we could stay at the lab, and spend time as we please."

"Oh, okay..." I was afraid of that. I was looking forward to traveling around. Oh well, at least we'll be able to spend the time together...

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V. (Pokespeech will be considered regular speech for this portion)**

Snivy was slightly annoyed. Sylveon went to talk with Ash last night, but she still hadn't reported what she found. Snivy called her over as she passed by.

"Sylveon! Why haven't you reported yet?" Snivy called over to the Fairy-type eeveelution.

"Hi! Good morning, Snivy!" Sylveon replied in a happy tone.

"Answer my question, please."

"Oh! He said that everything's fine!"

"So you just left?"

"Yeah!"

"You didn't think that he could be lying?"

"Of course not! Besides, Mew told me that Latias and a bunch of Ash's other friends are looking for him right now!"

Snivy smiled at the young Pokemon's innocence, despite still rather annoyed at her. "Why don't you tell him, then?"

"Well that wouldn't make a great story, would it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Just go." Snivy said, curling up by a tree to take a nap after staying up all nigh waiting for Sylveon.

* * *

**Ash P.O.V.**

Great. Once again, I'm out of food. The most annoying part of this whole thing is that I have to go myself to do so, since I'm always the only one at the mansion that serves as a headquarters of sorts. Oh well. It is what is is. I just hope nobody recognizes me. I'll use the outfit I use for aura training. With that on, everybody avoids me. Yeah, I guess I'll do that.

* * *

**Latias P.O.V.**

It didn't take long to get to the Pokemon Center. After we arrived, we managed to get some lunch, and noticed that the T.V. was on and tuned into the news channel.

_..._

_Hello people of Kanto. We bring you more news about the case of the missing Kalos Champion, Ash Ketchum. People have reported that they believe to have evidence that he has something to do with the leader of the recently formed "Team Ash". On that note, we have confirmed the main intentions of the group. Despite suspicions of another group of villains forming, it has been proven that the leader's goal is to reform members of previous villainous teams, including the leaders of admins of those teams, including Team Galactic from Sinnoh, Team Magma and Team Aqua from Hoenn, Team Plasma from Unova, and Team Flare from Kalos. We will provide more information as it becomes available._

_..._

_"So Ash is the leader of a bunch of evil people?"_ I asked, worried.

"I guess so, but it did say that he was trying to reform them so they aren't so bad anymore," Dawn replied, I guess trying to reassure me. But why would he do that? I didn't think they'd want to have anything to do with each other...

"Team Flare? They're just weird fashion creeps who tried to destroy the world for their gain..." Serena stated.

"Yeah, Team Galactic tried to do the same thing is Sinnoh," Dawn replied.

_"Aren't all evil teams in this world like that?"_ I asked, coming to the sudden realization.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Dawn replied.

"Well, we should get going," Serena stated after a short moment of silence. "We want to get to Pewter City today, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. _"Let's go."_

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Two people came up to the entrance to a sealed chamber in a old ruins in the Kanto region, a young woman and a young man. THe two were not simply touring the area however...

"Shelly, are you sure this is the right room?" the man asked the woman, Shelly.

"Of course. There doesn't seem to be any other throne rooms here does there?" Shelly replied.

"I know my way underground, and I don't think this is it. For all we know, there may be another trap."

"Tabitha, remember what we came here for. If we want something, we get it."

"Yes, but is it really worth it if we fall for every single trap in here?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But we have to take the chance. If the rumors are true, the king's spirit could still be contained here."

"What if the king possesses one of us instead? That would ruin the point of us coming here."

"I'll carry it, if that's all you're worried about."

"I don't know..."

"Which side are you on, anyway?" Tabitha didn't reply. "Well, we'll settle this with a Pokemon battle. You and me, right here, right now."

"Fine."

As the battle began, It ended up as Shelly's Crawdaunt against Tabitha's Mightyena. Unfortunately for Ash, Shelly seemed to be winning.

"Crawdaunt, BubbleBeam!" Shelly called to her Pokemon, who obeyed, releasing a fast stream of bubbles at Mightyena.

"Mightyena, counter with Hyper Beam!" Tabitha called. desperate to prevent the attack from hitting.

Shell, however expected this, and after the two attacks collided, she called another attack. "Crawdaunt, Guillotine!"

Tabitha realized his mistake. Since he had Mightyena use Hyper Beam, it had to est before making another move. And since guillotine is a one-hit knockout move, he had already lost. He returned his Pokemon. "I forfeit. I know I've lost." He then walked away, not wanting a part of what was going to happen.

After Tabitha left, Shelly returned her own Pokemon to it Poke Ball and entered the chamber. She picked up a spherical, stone object shaped like some sort of Poke Ball and quickly put in a container she had with her. She quickly left the chamber, falling for the same traps once again. Once she got out of the ruins, she smiled to herself.

"Was it seriously that easy to get this thing? Now I just need to get it to Ash..." she said as she walked back towards the Team Ash headquarters to commence the first stage of her plans for Ash. Although she believed that she was alone, there was someone following her not too far behind.

Someone by the name of Red.

* * *

**Ash P.O.V.**

After a stressful day of grocery shopping, I finally arrived back at the house. And for those who don't think grocery hopping is stressful, try shopping for close to a hundred Pokemon alongside yourself, by yourself. How Professor Oak managed, I'll never know...

Anyway, I sat at my desk that I got to make mself seem more official, since I technically am the boss of one of the largest small organizations in the regions. I didn't really have anything to do, so I went to get dinner ready. It actually didn't take very long, even with close to a hundred Pokemon to get food for. Also, that reminds me. I need to let Pikachu out of his Poke Ball tomorrow. I don't know why he insisted on fulfilling his half of he deal...

It took about half an hour, but I eventually got everyone's food ready.

"Hey, everyone! Dinner!" I called out to my many Pokemon. I even managed to find Butterfree and Lapras, who were both willing to come back with me. It's great have everybody back, but I still wonder what exactly did happen to Latias? I know I aw what I could have sworn was her dead body, but now I'm not so sure. Is she really dead? Or am I wrong? I decided to go back inside and eat dinner at my desk. I guess it does have some use. I sat down and opened the drawer, noticing several Poke Balls. I remembered that they belonged to those trainers that came into my house a few days ago. I would send the Poke Balls to them, but I have no idea where they are. I guess he best choice would be to end them to Professor Oak and hope for the best. I got to work writing the letter.

_..._

_Professor Oak,_

_I apologize for not sending a message, I haven't had the time. I found these Poke Balls lying on the ground but I haven't come across the owners. I believe their names are Red, Yellow, Green, Gold, Silver, and Gold. If you see them, could you please return their Poke Balls to them? Also, you can tell my mom that I'm perfectly fine._

_Ash Ketchum_

_..._

I probably shouldn't have signed my real name, but the Professor probably would know who it is anyway. The Pokemon were finished with their dinner, I called Pidgeot over.

"Pidgeot, do you think you could take this package to Professor Oak?" I asked the bird Pokemon.

"Of course, Ash," Pidgeot replied as she took the package and flew off. She always was one of the most loyal Pokemon I had; I'm glad she's back. I figured it would be a good time to go to bed, so I did just that.

* * *

**Well, not the longest chapter. However, it does set up maor parts of the main plot. YOu win some, you lose some, I guess.**

**Latias: So? It should be longer.**

**I tried to, I just couldn't think of what to add. Also, there will be a poll on m profile for a Halloween special. I knnow I'm writing one, but I don't know how. The poll will help me decide.**

**Latias: I know. You type it.**

**I meant whether as an AU or canon and whether it should be part of one of my stories and you know that. I want it to be well-liked.**

**P****ikachu: So review, and the next Update will be up soon!**


End file.
